Immortals
by CallMeSoldier
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's find Fang, who was taken away from the Flock, used as a blood bag for Victoria? They find out there is much more to learn from this black haired boy then meets the eye. Will they help him reunite with his Flock? T fr trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say, thanks for all of the reviews for my other stories! They really make my horrid day just that much less horrid. So again, thanks. **

**Here's another story I wanted to put down, because it was stuck on my mind for a while, and I thought 'what the heck? I'll just write this story along with the others'! **

**I also wanted to add another story with the main focus as Fang, and how his name gets a whole new meaning. **

**Disclaimer: Ah, I'm not going to do this. If I did own the books, I wouldn't be on FanFiction…**

Chapter One: Disappearances

Staring at the sky, I traced the cloud shapes, sighing in contentment. My Flock were flying above, laughing and having a good time. Every once in a while, one of them would swoop in front of a cloud I was tracing, distracting me from its fluffy texture.

I knew clouds weren't fluffy—they were wet and cold—but it was fun to imagine what it would be like to sit on top of a cloud and watch the ground below, laughing at all of the normal humans sitting in school and running their routine lives.

The pounding of feet could be heard, destroying my peace and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I jumped up, turning in a 360 to find the source of the sound. The diminutive parts of the forest were distracting me from focusing on finding the sound.

I was angry at myself. How could I, Maximum Ride, get distracted by little ants crawling on the ground when the lives of my Flock and I were in jeopardy? The answer: I've been spending too much time relaxing with my Flock.

Taking a fighting stance, I renewed my will to focus, eyes searching the forest for anything unnatural or out of place.

Above, I could hear the sounds of laughter diminish, silence becoming the new loud. One by one, my Flock dropped down to the ground before me, facing the forest.

Angel came and took my hand, her little one dominated by my bigger one. Her bright blue eyes, usually filled with mischief and laughter, glared at the entrance to the trees. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her little six-year-old head, listening to the minds of others.

"What do you hear?" I asked, my ears searching as much as my eyes. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear the pounding of heavy feet, almost dragging, getting louder the closer they got.

"They aren't human," Angel stated quietly, her big eyes closing in concentration.

"What are they?"

"I… I don't know."

I got lower in my fighting stance, letting go of Angel's hand and pushing her behind me. If she didn't know what the thing was, then that was a huge concern and danger to my Flock and I. Angel knew everything, and even if she didn't understand it, she knew what it was and how dangerous it was. If she didn't know what this was, then we were flying this blind, no pun intended.

Fang came and stood beside me, his silent self snarling under his breath. Between you and me, that sound scared me a little. Fang was always silent, and whatever came out of his mouth was either very sarcastic, or it was so serious and angry you didn't want to be anywhere near him.

And now, hearing that voice, it took me back to the days when we were the only ones made at the School. He and I were always in cages next to each other or right across from each other, even though we would be the only experiments in the twenty empty caged room.

The only time I've ever heard him sound like that was when the Whitecoats threatened to kill me if he didn't behave. He did, of course, but he would snarl under his breath at them, and glare at them so hard one of the Whitecoats peed his pants. I called it his Glare of the Universe.

He must have heard the mini conversation that Angel and I had. He took a protective stance in front of Angel and me, his hands curving into clawed fists.

Grateful for the extra amount of protection, and annoyed that he was protecting me instead of the Flock, I turned my attention back to the scene in front of me.

Gazzy was holding his own, his brave face on. He was my little trouper. His bright blue eyes glared at the trees, much like Angel, his biological sister, was doing. They were so alike in so many ways. His blond hair glinted in the receding sun, and his face began to be cast in shadow.

I sent a reassuring smile his way, even though he couldn't see it. I knew he would feel it.

Nudge was standing tall, the eleven-year-old little girl gone and a warrior taking her place, bloodlust in her eyes. My heart thudded in my chest, filled with pride for my sister. With proud eyes, I gazed her way, making eye contact. Her eyes softening, she smiled at me, and then turned back to the source of the noise, now reaching the trees, glaring with renewed force.

Glancing at Iggy, I saw him tilt his head to get a better sound wave, his sightless eyes snapping to something I couldn't see. That was all the warning I needed.

The monster/thing/mutant was here.

Bursting through the trees, a beautiful woman with bright red hair—I already hated her guts—lunged forward, her lips pulled back in a snarl. She knocked Iggy, who was in the front of the group, down and landed above him, hissing loudly.

Fang and I moved as one, pushing the others back and tackling her off of Iggy right as she knelt down, bending her head down and opening her mouth wide as if to bite him.

The three of us rolled, Fang hopping up and snapping his wings open, beating them down once to get elevated, and dropping down, his feet smacking her in the face with a loud _smack!_

I got up, grabbing her arm—with _much_ difficulty—and pulled it behind her back. Fang came forward and socked her in the face, rage and determination clear on his face and in his eyes. I felt so proud of him—and I was _really_ happy that he punched a girl, and what with her being a _red-head_…

Dropping her arm because I could no longer hold it any longer, I kicked her back, making her stumble forward into Fang. My eyes widened involuntarily, and I gasped at what happened next.

The woman disappeared.

Taking Fang with her…

**So how was that, my readers! I hoped you liked it, and I want to say that I'll be updating this tomorrow if I get at least _five_ reviews.**

**I know, Cliffie…**

**If I don't get five reviews, then I won't update until a couple weeks, no matter how much I want to update…**

**So here you go, peoples! Chapter one, done. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! Soldier here. :D I hope you like this chapter; I didn't put too much thought into it. Here it is, chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Danger

Fang grunted, his broken rib banging against the cold, unyielding metal table. The woman left him then, a flash of red hair then empty space. Knowing he was alone, Fang grimaced as he felt his ribs. Normally he wouldn't show anyone that he was hurting, but since he was alone, he thought it would be okay to show a little emotion.

His face screwing up, he grunted again as he sat up, glancing all around the dull, lifeless room he was left in. He half expected a cage to be there, but of course, he was as delusional as always.

Fang was probably the one who was affected most by the School. The scientists were fascinated by his control to tolerate pain, so they gave him more tests and experiments. They would push him until he screamed, and one time they pushed him so hard, the danger level on the electric chair was at high.

Remembering that day, Fang closed his eyes as if to block out the memory, and laid back, his head falling back onto the wall, his whole body sagging against it.

And from all of that pain came his use in control of his emotions, not letting anyone see how hurt he was, whether it was emotionally, mentally, or physically. The only one who could really tell was Max, and it annoyed him to no end.

Remembering Max and the Flock, his heart thudded in his chest, sadness beginning to become unbearable. Will he see them again? What were they doing now? Were they looking for him? Were they safe? Where were they?

All of those questions were chasing each other around in his head, his emotions becoming a whirlwind and tumbling all over the place. Shaking it all off, he opened his eyes as the door opened.

A piece of bread, a water bottle, and a piece of half-cooked steak set on a tray slid in, stopping at his feet. He looked from the food to the woman standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowing in distrust, disgust and anger.

"My name is Victoria," the woman purred, coming forward. She knelt down, the low V-neck showing her much liked cleavage. "I have a feeling that you and I will get along quite well, am I right?"

Fang just sat in an angry silence, not acknowledging her nor denying her.

"You should eat." She cast a glance at his chest and arms crossed in front of him, noticing the bulging muscles that she knew could easily take her down. Sitting down next to him, she picked up the piece of bread and tore a piece off, putting it in front of his mouth.

When he refused to eat, she threw the bread down, glancing at it with a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh, I never can understand why humans like this stuff. Granted, when I was still human, I did, but I can't even stand the sight of it, let alone taste it. Why do you humans call this _food?_"

When Fang still didn't talk, Victoria regarded him silently, noting the way his face was void of all emotion. "You're a tough one, aren't you?"

She stood up, grabbing his hair and pulling him up as well. He didn't even move a muscle in his face, and this intrigued Victoria. He was different than the others, and his smell was enticing.

Knowing that he was an angel was even more interesting, and it enraptured her. She wanted to know how this boy ticked, and she was going to find out. Maybe even take a few tastes along the way.

"You intrigue me, boy," she whispered, her long nails trailing down his arm. She slid her nose down to his neck, noticing the way he shivered when her finger traced his wing, and she sniffed. "You smell very appetizing, and I'm dying to get a taste of you."

With that, she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into his skin.

When Fang felt her teeth impale his skin, he jerked back, his arm snapping up and shoving her backwards, away from him and into the wall. She shot up, glaring at him through red eyes that matched her hair.

Fang shifted in his stance, swinging low to the ground, his arms out in front of him as to attack. Victoria stared at him, noticing the way he moved. She studied his stance and copied it, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, boy," she purred. "You will not be able to defeat me. I plan to see what makes you tick, and I plan for you to be my mate. You are very appealing to the eye, and your pheromones are very tantalizing. Do not think you can outsmart me, I am over five hundred years old."

"I don't plan on outsmarting you," he said, his deep, baritone voice void of all emotion, just like his face. Victoria seemed surprised, and she laughed the shock off.

"So you do talk. I was beginning to believe that you were mute."

With that, he spit at her, earning a scream of rage. She lunged forward, grabbing his neck and slamming his head into the concrete wall. He grunted, and his blood pooled freely from the wound on his neck.

Victoria's nostrils flared, the aroma of his blood wafting up to her. She licked his face where a few droplets of blood splattered, and she licked her way down to his neck. Her moves were made as sexy and predatory at the same time.

Fang shuddered at the involuntary pleasurable feeling coursing through him. Who wouldn't? He couldn't deny it, Victoria was a very attractive woman, and the confident air about her would make any guy weak in the knees. But he was better than this.

Taking every ounce of will he had left, he grabbed her arms and pushed her away from him, creating distance so he could breathe better. When he got a breath of fresh air, the fog in his brain cleared and he realized what just happened.

Disgusted, he flung her away from him, shooting to the farthest corner away form her. When she saw that he wasn't budging, she narrowed her eyes and stalked to the door, grabbing the key from inside her bra and opening it, angrily slamming it shut behind her.

Fang released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sank to the floor, all energy leaving, becoming replaced with fatigue.

Max, he thought, where are you?

**Well there you have it! Fang's view on what happened to him! Did you like it? Tell me in a review! **

**Should I continue with it like this? Is it suspenseful enough? Did I choose a good character to capture Fang?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers! How are you? Did you enjoy the last couple of chapters? I hope you did, but I can't really tell because no one left any reviews! But oh well, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

** Oh, and PS, the chapter names have nothing to do with the actual chapters. I just thought they were cool names….**

Chapter Three: Rescue

Currently, bars were separating me from the outside world and a lab. Bars were separating me from my Flock. Bars were bringing nightmares back to the surface of my brain, igniting a wave of pain and torment. Bars were the only thing I could think of. Bars were trapping me like a bird, taking away the only thing birds have—freedom.

I guess it's funny though. I'm part bird and mankind traps birds. But that doesn't mean a bird doesn't fight to escape. A bird flees the first chance it gets. But that's my predicament. I could escape here easily, but I need to find a way to get the Flock out as well, without causing such a hassle.

We were currently—emphasis on the _currently_—residing in the School, aka the fifth layer of Hell. The Flock and I were trying not to burst into tears from thinking of Fang gone, and we were trying not to burst into tears from thinking of what the Whitecoats were going to do to us.

It was ironic, wasn't it? When I needed Fang the most, he's gone, who knows where. I knew he isn't dead—I could feel that, just like I could feel if any of the Flock died. But that doesn't mean he was living the time of his life.

It was almost like a sixth sense. I could tell if my Flock was upset, or injured, or happy. It's a feeling in my stomach I get, and I've learned to distinguish the different feelings into what the Flock was feeling.

And right now, my gut is telling me Fang's in danger. Possibly even more danger than we are in right now.

Angel sniffled beside me and I threw my mind blocks up, scared of her finding out what I was thinking. She probably already knew what I was thinking, but I wanted to save her the horror of the rest of my thoughts.

I sent my Flock a reassuring smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace with all the dried on caked blood smudged over my face. My nose had taken a hit and blood gushed all over me.

Nudge had a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle. Gazzy's wrist is broken. Angel's face was bruised and she had a couple bruises scattered over her arms. Iggy wasn't much better than the rest of us, but he was doing okay with his black eye and the cut on his chin.

And hey, don't think that we just let them take us and beat us. We don't go down without a fight, and unless we took out _at least_ ten Erasers, then we don't go down at all.

"Hello Maximum," said a gruff voice. A pair of heavy booted feet walked toward me, and the person leaned down to look into my cage. (Wow, I was calling the cage _mine_. What has the world come to? Oh, that's right, people who experiment on children to see if they can improve the human race, even if they have to kill people in the process. _What_ a _wonderful_ world it is we live in!)

The guy had a white coat on, a black polo underneath, and black dress pants. He wore big square rimmed glasses, and his hair was a dark brown. The air about him was snob et de la science-y. (Snobby and science-y, for those who don't speak simple French…)

"Hello Whitecoat. What brings you to my humble abode—wait sorry. That's the wrong word. What brings you to my personal hell-hole?"

The Flock snickered, and the Whitecoat looked like he was in pain, or constipated is more like it. I smiled brightly at him, making sure I put an ounce of feral in my expression.

"I was wondering, what happened to experiment 00342?" He flipped open a note pad and took out a pen. What's with all the notes? What are they taking notes _on?_

"I'm sorry; he's not here right now. You're going to have to leave a message after the beep," I said sardonically. As you probably have noticed, I didn't leave a beep. So I guess that means he can't leave a message.

"Hm," was all the Whitecoat said, jotting something down on his handy dandy, NOTEBOOK! Yes, I used to watch Blue's Clues. Get used to my strange ways.

"Kay, pop, let's just get this over with. You ask me a bunch of questions, I answer them with sarcastic remarks, you get angry, and then you leave and a couple minutes later some Erasers come in and take me away for testing. So, bye!" I finished brightly, waving my fingers at him and winking.

I saw him take a deep breath and squeeze his eyes shut. His hand came up and pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling. He stood up and walked away, his shoulders hunched like he was in pain. What can I say; I have a knack of getting under people's skin. I call it a gift.

I leaned back against my cage and sagged against it, all the fight and belligerence leaving and being replaced with fatigue. Angel's small hand reached through the bars of her cage and mine until they came into contact with my hand. I squeezed her fingers in thanks and reassurance. She smiled at me and pulled her hand back, sinking back against her cage as well.

Oh Fang, I thought. Where are you?

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers! I just wanted to say thanks again for all of the reviews I've gotten on all of my stories. :D It's just so heartwarming to get on my Gmail account and see like, six reviews and story alerts, and all that jazz… **

** Thanks so much! And if you're confused at all about the switching of the POV's (Which you shouldn't be. I mean, they're pretty obvious…) and the time skips, don't worry about it. It'll all become clear soon. I just like the suspense and stuff to it, 'cause that makes it more interesting. Huh? Huh? **

** Hope you enjoy this chapter! It finally has the Cullens in it! Whoop whoop!**

Chapter Four: The Hour Glass

Carlisle sighed, his head resting in his hands. Things were going awry with the setup, and he didn't know how he could fix them.

Lifting his head, he clicked on his patient's brain, zooming in on the cognitive modules in the anxiety and panic part. They weren't connecting properly, and with his many years of knowledge, Carlisle had no idea how to get them to connect.

This could prove to be very dangerous. If the patient couldn't connect the right modules, then he wouldn't be able to detect danger. And if he couldn't detect danger, then … Well, let's just say that it'll end badly.

Needing to take a break, Carlisle got up from his office chair and walked out of the door. He needed to contact Edward, that way he could have another mind with as much knowledge as his own working on this patient.

When his cell phone rang, Carlisle snapped out of his thoughts, reaching in his lab coat for it. Answering it, he was surprised to hear Alice on the other line.

"Hello, Alice," he said, taking off his lab coat and hanging it up in his locker. He grabbed his car keys and bag, then left the back room, opening the glass doors and leaving the white, sterile hallways to the colorful outside.

"Carlisle, I'm blind!"

"Alice, did it ever cross your mind that maybe Jake would be stopping by to see Nessie?" Carlisle was surprised that she hasn't thought about that. It wasn't like Alice to forget about werewolves. Or shapeshifters, which is their proper genus.

"No Carlisle, it's not like that! I can see everyone else with the dogs, but I can't see anything! Nothing at all; and it's not blurry like the wolves. It's completely blank!"

"Alice honey, calm down," Carlisle soothed, ordering her to take deep breaths, even though she didn't need to breathe.

"Please Carlisle, you need to come home," she whispered. "I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen. I can't explain it, but something's coming. Something to do with Victoria."

"Alice, what did you see before your vision cut off," Carlisle asked, worried now. If it had anything to do with Victoria, then it was surely bad, just like Alice said.

"Well, I saw a building that was in Idaho, on 356th Street. It looked like it was abandoned. Then I just flashed into the building and into a cell looking place, with bars covering the windows. Victoria was there, and she was laughing at something, but when I tried to focus on it, everything went blank, like I was being shoved out of the vision." This was bad indeed.

"Alright honey. Get the family together and we'll go check it out. I'm almost home," he said, pressing his foot down on the gas pedal. If he kept going at this speed—one-hundred mph—then he would be home in two minutes.

"Okay," she whispered, hanging up. Carlisle sighed, dropping his phone onto the passenger seat.

When he arrived home, everyone was assembled out front. He stepped out of the car and made his way toward his family, flashing before them in less than a second. "I assume Alice told you everything?"

They all nodded. "I think we should check it out this time, instead of letting that bitch come to us," Rosalie snarled, a determined look on her face. The rest of the fam nodded, agreeing with her.

"Alright," Carlisle said. "Get into your cars and follow Alice. She'll know where it is."

Page Break…

When they got there, Carlisle studied the building. It was old, rundown, and brick. The glass on the windows was dirty, and the door was blocked off. Taking the steps to the front porch, it squeaked under Carlisle's weight.

"Hm," he muttered under his breath. _Edward, cover me. I'm going in._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edward nod and follow him up the steps. Breaking the boards with ease, Carlisle stepped inside the abandoned house. He opened every door until he found the stairs to the basement, and Edward trailed him when he started going down.

He could hear laughing up ahead and a snarl followed by a _bang!_ Someone just threw someone into a wall. Carlisle was surprised that the wall held, given the strength of that throw. Glancing at Edward, he saw him nod, and he opened the door to the only room in the basement.

What he saw made his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

A boy was there, looking no older than Edward himself, and he was crouched low to the ground, a feral expression on his face and his teeth bared. The amazing thing? He had fangs.

Edward studied the boy critically, his face screwing up in confusion. _What son?_

"I can't read him," he muttered, noticing the way the boy turned to him immediately when he said that.

"Oh, Carlisle, Eddie boy, how great of you to join us," Victoria purred, picking herself off of the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle saw the boy tense, ready to jump. Edward did the same, but instead of facing Victoria, he faced the boy.

_Edward no! We need to take down Victoria!_

**(I was going to end it there, but I'm a nice person. :D Enjoy!)**

But Edward just snarled, his eyes burning with hunger. It was then Carlisle noticed the wounds on the boy. So he wasn't a vampire, but he sure looked like one, even if he had fangs. There was a wound on his neck. It looked like Victoria took a chunk out of his skin instead of a simple bite.

Carlisle took Edward by the ear and thrust him up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. _Go get Esme, she'll help with Victoria._

He heard Edward walk away. Turning to the scene in front of him, he saw Victoria lunge at the boy just in time. About to take care of her, he froze in place when the boy simply grabbed her hair and used her momentum to shove her face into the wall behind him.

Her face cracked under the pressure, and the boy dropped her, backing away. Carlisle came up and grabbed Victoria's head, tearing it off her body—_just when Esme walked through the door. _

Carlisle saw his wife blanch, and he felt incredibly guilty that he made Edward bring her down here. But she was the one who had the most control out of the rest of the family, and he needed her to take care of the boy while he took care of the body.

The black haired boy still didn't relax from his crouch, but he didn't snarl anymore.

When Esme walked up to him, he tensed, ready to spring, but she put her hands into the air, surrendering. "It's okay," she said. "We're here to get you out of here."

He still didn't talk, and Carlisle wondered briefly if he was mute. He picked up the body of Victoria and her head easily, taking them up the stairs. Esme made the boy follow, then followed him.

"You must be hungry," she said, her maternal sided coming out once again. "First we have to clean up that blood. How are you feeling? Did she hurt you too much? That bite looks liked it'll be infected soon."

"Esme, honey, I think we need to get rid of Victoria before we do anything. And we should clean up that bite, young man," Carlisle added, turning to the boy and looking at him meaningfully.

He just stood there stiffly, eyeing them both. Carlisle sighed and dropped the body. "Esme, sweetie, can you go and get the gauze and antiseptic from inside my car? I'll take care of the bite."

When Carlisle mentioned the antiseptic, he couldn't help but notice the way the boy stiffened. "Don't be alarmed, we won't hurt you. We just want to help. Are your parents around? Do you want to use my phone to call them?"

"What_ are_ you?" came the blunt reply. Well, at least he wasn't mute, Carlisle mused silently.

"What are _you_?" He reciprocated the bluntness. The boy retreated into an angry silence. Carlisle guessed that if he wasn't going to find out what the boy was, then he wasn't going to share what he was either.

Esme came back and handed Carlisle the medicine. He turned toward the boy, but he was gone. Dropping the gauze out of surprise, he looked around for the boy, wondering where he could've gone.

Esme gasped and turned, equally surprised. Well this was new.

**Well this wasn't what I wanted… Oh well, it turned out alright in the end! I hoped you liked that chapter. (I didn't…) **

** Thanks for reading. R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya there! CallMeSoldier here. :D I'm sure you've heard of me. If not, then pay attention to the author's name of the story you're reading next time! It's kinda common sense people's! Anyway, I thought this break from not writing this has gone on long enough, so now I'm here to make this chapter happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I did, I would currently be moping about how there's now Jella and Fax in the books. Aw, screw authors and their bent up views! Let's hear it for the fans who make these books happen! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Well, here's the next chappie!**

Chapter Five: Life Among the Veggies **(I think this is a cool name, no?)**

Fang watched the couple look for them, noting the way they sniffed the air in search for him and would pass over him with their gaze, almost seeing a flash of his outline and starting forward, then stopping again when they lost it. They would have to have supremely good eyesight for that, he noted, slowing his heart-rate and breathing down almost where you couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

He learned the trick from Max, when she told him about being trapped in the tank-thingy-majigger…

When he lifted his hand to use his sleeve and wipe the blood off his neck, one of the things' nostrils flared, and warning bells flashed in his mind when her gaze snapped to his hiding place. Fang rendered and prayed his steps silent as he backed away, glancing behind him to see how far the wall was.

The female thing moved forward, her hand coming out. The male froze, watching his mate as she moved, and Fang noticed with certainty that the male knew exactly what his mate was doing and where he was. Dang.

When the woman lunged forward suddenly, the first initial instinct Fang's brain came up with was to attack, so that's what he did. He came out of hiding, his fist flying toward the female. Something flashed before him, and suddenly, he was on his back, the male standing over him.

Fang snarled and shot up, turning invisible again and momentarily disconcerting them. He moved fast, blowing out the front door and shooting past the earlier male he saw, and five others, opening his wings and taking off.

When he was at least twenty miles away, Fang slowed to a stop, landing in a clearing below. Whew, that was close, he thought. I have to be a lot stealthier next time. Wait—he thought begrudgingly—_next_ time? No way would there be a next time! He didn't plan on seeing those things again, and if he did, he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from attacking.

Aw hell, he thought, thinking of when he attacked the female blond-haired thing. (Currently, he resulted in calling them 'thing's until he could figure out what they were.) The male took him down without a second thought, and Fang cringed mentally. No-one, not even a Flyboy or an Eraser, or, for goodness sake, even _Max_, has been able to take him down in less than a second.

Fang was involuntarily at a loss, and it wasn't often that he was. Stupid things. What were they, and why did that Victoria thing want him? He already had his sights for his mate, and even considering that red-headed freak as one made him shudder violently. Gross.

Second of all, why did they have a taste for blood? He would've thought they were vampires, but didn't vampires have fangs, like him? But he wasn't a vampire, so it _was_ possible you didn't need fangs to be one. Gosh, this was probably one of the most confusing dilemmas he's ever been in.

Thirdly, _how_ did the male manage to take him down like that? _How_ had the Victoria witch managed to get him off-guard like that?

Sighing, Fang slouched against a tree, the canopy of clouds overhead darkening, creating a moodier effect. He wanted to give up thinking, but he couldn't manage to do so. When he was alone, thinking was the only thing that kept him sane.

And he needed to be sane if he wanted to see Max again. Sighing once more, Fang slid down the tree and sagged against it, tired to the bone and wanting nothing more than to sleep and dream of Max and him with the Flock, laughing and having good times.

But he stayed up so he could make sure he was safe, of course. Deciding that if he stayed still too long, he would eventually be too tired to move, he stood up and walked around, pacing as he continued to think about getting to Max and the Flock without alerting the monster/mutant/things of his presence. Even more disconcerting was the thought that there were more lurking around here somewhere.

Moving, Fang continued his trek through the forest, his internal navigational system keeping him on track. It was only a matter of time before those things caught up with him, and when they did, he would be ready. Just wait, he thought. And come to papa.

Climbing a tree, Fang rested again, his clear head momentarily becoming foggy the sleepier he became. He decided he would get some rest now, knowing that his body was built for survival, and survival meant rest. If he didn't get any sleep in more than two days at a time, then his body would shut down automatically, making him unintentionally get sleep. He didn't want to pass out and wake up in the middle of a forest, even if he _did_ stay in the same spot the whole time.

Every time his body _did_ do that, nothing could wake him up except his own mind. It happened at the School once or twice, when they wanted to see how long he could go without sleeping. And when he did fall asleep, they ran tests on him, and Max said the Flock and she could hear him screaming in his sleep from down the hall. It was a scary thought, them hearing him scream, but it couldn't be fixed now and it was best to not bring up the past.

But unfortunately for him, the past just _had_ to be brought up, in the forms of the things that entered his life only a day ago. Just great, he thought. Can I get a _moments_ rest? At all? No? Well okay, butt-kicking it is.

He jumped down from the tree he used to be residing in for the night, startling them as he landed on the forest floor, his knees absorbing the impact. Fang fell into a crouch, snarling at them.

The male from before stepped up. "We come in peace."

_Yeah right. Like I haven't heard that one before_, he thought sardonically. Seriously, what were these guys _on?_

**Wellph! There you have it! My very fifth chapter. Done. TA DA! Aren't you proud of me? I am.**

** Poor Fang, not getting a moments rest. His body is going to give out pretty soon if he keeps it up. *grins evilly* Just wait, the next chapter is going to positively rock your socks off (as a friend of mine said when she PMed me… :D If you're reading this, you know who I'm talking to!)**

** I just want to thank **Trying to Put Pen to Paper**,** Gale Nite**, and **snowflake13300** for your reviews! They make me smile. :D Please continue reviewing, I greatly appreciate it! Especially if you want to see what goes on in the next chapter. I **_**was**_** going to give you a sneak peak, but I thought that too much torture. Its bad enough you have a Cliffie, but to have a sneak peak and not have it fulfilled? Gosh, that's just pure torture! La-Gasp!**

** Anyways, if you want more, review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. So before you bring out the pitch forks, here's the next chapter of IMMORTALS. Hope you like! **

Chapter Six: The Fight

Edward watched the boy carefully, his sharp eyes snapping to every muscle he moved. Luckily the blood was cleaned up and the wound looked like it was half way healed. It was kind of confusing, with him being a human after all.

But he wasn't a human, was he? The boy's blood smelled _way _too enticing to be a human, and Edward had _huge_ amounts of control, especially going to school five days a week. But it was like the smell of this boy's blood knocked on his door, barged in, and burnt down all the bridges of control he had. It was alarming.

Edward guessed that the boy wasn't human. His blood didn't smell human, his muscles looked like a bird's muscles (read: he didn't have the same build as a human's but as a bird's) and his strength was that of a vampire. Oh, and not to mention that Edward couldn't read his mind.

So what _was_ he?

Reading the mind of Jasper, he could tell the boy was supremely tired and alert, also extremely confused. But he didn't look like he had any emotions; he looked like a droid.

Stepping forward, he stuck his hands in the air when the boy tensed, ready to spring. "My name is Edward, and what he says is true. We come in peace."

The boy didn't relax an inch. Edward sighed. "This is my family," he continued, sweeping an arm around. "Their names are Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet."

"And I care, why?" the boy asked his voice a deep tenor, void of all emotion.

Edward's teeth clenched, but he forced out a tight smile. "Because I want to show you we aren't a threat."

The boy eased up a little, but he still glared, his stance tense. He regarded Edward calmly, and it made Edward infuriated that he couldn't read this boy's mind. His curiosity was killing him, and he was frustrated that he didn't know the boy's name, let alone what he was thinking.

"What's your name?" Alice asked suddenly, breaking the dense silence. The boy's gaze snapped to her, and Edward almost winced at the feral look on his face. But it softened considerably as he took her in.

_I figure that since I'm the smallest, he won't think I'm a threat,_ she whispered in her mind, though Edward didn't know why she was whispering. Probably because it added to the soft effect she wanted to give off.

"Fang," the boy said shortly. Fang? What did—oh. That must be his name.

"Hello, Fang," Alice chirped. "I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you!"

Fang watched her calmly, benign. But through Jasper, Edward could tell he was wary, untrusting.

Suddenly, he heard a low hiss. The boy's eyes snapped to the back of the group where Rosalie stood, swinging low to the ground and growling in turn. What _is_ this boy? And what is he doing in Forks?

But Rosalie wasn't threatening him, she was hissing in amusement. "Funny," she spat, like she did everything else she said. "What are you? I know you're not a vampire, and you're certainly not a werewolf. So I repeat: what are you?"

Edward turned around to Fang, awaiting his answer. Instead the boy backed up a few steps, and right in front of their eyes, he slowly faded out of existence. The whole group gasped in shock, and Edward just stood there, watching the place where he disappeared.

Eventually, he saw an outline, and that outline moved slowly, sliding to the right. He followed it with his eyes, and the outline stopped. Edward knew that Fang knew that he was watching him, watching what he was going to do next.

Suddenly, surprising the rest of the group, Fang appeared, his face convulsing in pain. The whole coven moved forward in alarm and surprise, but the boy growled at them. Edward pushed them back, watching.

And without warning, Fang collapsed to the ground, fast asleep.

"Okay, what just happened?" Emmet asked.

Edward and Carlisle rushed forward, checking the boy for injuries. Carlisle pulled up the boy's shirt, checking his stomach, and turned him over to check his back, but what they saw made them gasp and gape in shock. The boy had wings.

"Edward, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Carlisle asked. He nodded numbly, staring at the silky black wings glued to Fang's back. "He's an angel."

**I hope you liked it! I'm writing the next chapter now, and I'm also writing the next chapter of Angel's and Demon's now. (Do any of you realize that the title of the story means 'it's an angel's [something] and a demon's [something]'? As in, the angels and demons own something? You'll just find out at the end of the story. :D It'll make sense then.)**

**Okay, here is a random question: what's your favorite shopping store? **

**TELL ME IN A REVIEW! R&R?**


End file.
